Beautiful Goodbye
by alloverkenlos
Summary: Cargan based fic. Based on the song Beautiful Goodbye by Maroon 5.


Beautiful Goodbye

Logan wasn't one to break down or cry. Carlos knew that. He had been in love with Logan ever since they met three years ago. They've been through everything together. Logan was always there when Carlos would call crying because he was upset. Logan was there to hold Carlos in his arms until the tears finally stopped falling. Not once did Carlos ever think things would turn the other way around, and Logan would be the one calling in the middle of night crying. I guess there's a first for everything.

It was around 12:30am when Carlos's phone starting blaring through his bedroom. Groaning, he got up and looked at the screen to see who was calling. _Hmm, that's weird, Logan is calling me. He never calls this late, _Carlos thought to himself as he unlocked his phone and answered.

"C-Carlos? Can you c-come over please?" Logan muttered into the phone through sobs.

"Logan, are.. you crying? What's wrong?" Carlos responded, extremely worried. Logan never called this late, and certainly never cried.

"I-I need you.. it's Jake.. he-he broke up with me" Logan said as his sobs became louder on the other line.

"Don't move, I'll be right there" Carlos said, hanging up the phone. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door to his car. Normally Carlos never speeds through the neighborhood, he was always known to be the cautious driver. But tonight was different. Someone hurt Logan. His Logan. Carlos's love for Logan was undeniable, everyone knew. Kendall and James were in a happy relationship, and Carlos loved them together. But he wanted the same thing with Logan. But Logan was the one who was blind. He never saw the hints Carlos would send out. He just brushed them off like they were nothing. So when Logan starting dating this guy Jake, Carlos sensed he wasn't the right one. Whenever Logan would call him to come over or hang out, he would say he was busy. Carlos tried to tell Logan about Jake, but he never worked up the courage to tell him. Clouds were forming in Carlos's eyes, realizing that he's let Logan down. Countless times. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, but he couldn't help but love Logan. And tonight was the night that Logan was finally going to know.

Carlos pulled up to Logan's house and practically sprinted out of his car and into the house. When he walked in, his heart practically fell out of his mouth and onto the floor. He was staring at a broken Logan, sobbing uncontrollably on the couch, hidden underneath a blanket. Carlos carefully walked over to the couch sitting down next to Logan, touching his arm lightly, making Logan almost jump out of his skin. But when Carlos took one look at Logan's face, he wrapped his arms around him, letting Logan cry into his shoulder.

"Shhh, Logan it's okay. Everything's going to be okay" Carlos whispered, as he held onto Logan, rubbing circles on his back.

"No, it's not C-Carlos! J-Jake left and n-now I don't know wh-what to do" Logan said between sobs, clutching onto Carlos's shirt.

Carlos took Logan's face in his hands, making them look at each other in the eyes. "Logan, listen to me. You're perfect okay? In my eyes, you're everything. I remember how your eyes used to be so bright when I first met you. Ever since that day Logan I.. I have always loved you. And I still do. I wanted to warn you about Jake, I didn't think he was right for you. But I was scared as hell to tell you, because I didn't want you to get upset with me. I wanted to be happy for you and Jake, but I just couldn't. And I'm sorry I let you down Logan, because I love you. And I want to call you mine, forever. I would never hurt you like that bastard did. You have no idea how angry I felt on the way over here because he made you cry. I had to stop myself so many times from going over to his house and beating the living shit out of him. Because no one is allowed to hurt you Logan. No one" Carlos said with tears brimming in his eyes. Tears began to fall once more from Logan's eyes.

"God you're even perfect when you cry" Carlos whispered, bringing his face closer to Logan, kissing him softly.

Carlos pulled away, making sure Logan wasn't going to run off. But Logan pulled Carlos back in for another kiss, making them both smile.

"I love you Carlos" Logan said, pulling away, taking Carlos's face in his own hands. Carlos brought his thumb up to Logan's face, wiping away the stray tears.

This wasn't the goodbye Logan was expecting when Jake left him, but he was happy. Now that Carlos was here to stay.


End file.
